secretly in love
by ladyTpower
Summary: Tommy decides to leave Angel Grove behind and ends up in Los Angeles. He tries to forget about the love he lost and is too afraid to tell the person he loves. His life takes a twist after the devil, club owner Lucifer helped him. He helps him in more ways than one. Slash Ships Temp. Tommy/Lucifer; Tommy/Jason and Lucifer/Daniel Espinoza
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know the timelines are different but please go with the flow and think of it as it would happen in Lucifer's timeline.

I hope you enjoy this new creation of my muse.

Warning this will be a slash story so only Deckerstar friendship. The main couples will be Lucifer/Daniel and Tommy/Jason, also a little bit of Lucifer/Tommy in the beginning.

Chloe knows Lucifer is the devil in this story and accepted his friendship and professional partnership. There will be no monster fighting in this story so also readable for none power ranger fans.

Sum: Tommy decides to leave Angel Grove behind and ends up in Los Angeles. He tries to forget about the love he lost and the love he will never have or that's what he thinks. Lucifer regained Chloe's trust but tells him she could never be more to him as his best friend. She sets her own feelings aside because she noticed Lucifer has another human in mind. She wants to bring the two men closer together with the help of a long lost family member. On their turn, Lucifer and Chloe try to convince Tommy to talk with his secret love the moment he arrives in Los Angeles.

chapter 1:

The sun was going down on the streets of Los Angeles. Most people were in their houses watching television, other people were waiting in line to enter the most famous nightclub of the city of angels. Tommy was taking an evening walk, he had a rough week behind him. He had left Angel Grove and everything that remembered him about it behind, except some secret objects that remembered him at his time as Power Ranger.

Zordon had been very understanding about his reasons to give up his powers and was very happy with the successor. Tommy had asked his brother David Trueheart to take his place as the team leader. He was accepted by the rest only Kat had a hard time with the fact that she wasn't enough for Tommy to stay. She didn't know all the reasons though. Only a few people including Zordon and David knew the whole story. Tommy wanted to keep it that way for now.

That was his plan anyway. He had managed to leave Angel Grove but his mind still wandered to everything that happened, starting with the dear John letter he had received about two weeks ago.

He walked at the backside of Lux when someone pulled him into an alley, smashed down before he could react. Tommy jumped up. His pain threshold was larger not only by his black belt but also because of his time as a ranger. He immediately took his fighting position. He only now noticed that he was surrounded by ten broad-shouldered men. Tommy felt blood dripping from a wound on his forehead.

"We don't want you here." The tallest one, who was only slightly taller than Tommy, said.

"You don't even know me!" Tommy responded staying focused on every single movement.

"We got paid to remove you from Los Angeles and we always keep our word." A smaller man said.

"I assure you. You don't want to mess with me so leave me alone." Tommy growled. He was still a bit moody from the withdrawal of the Morphin grid power.

The first one attacked but Tommy was quicker and kicked him against the wall.

"Don't you stand there you idiots get him." The first man who was clearly the leader yelled while rubbing the back of his head in pain.

All nine men started to beat on Tommy. That was too much even for an ex-ranger.

"I thought the man asked to leave him alone," A deep voice said. The only thing Tommy saw were two fire-red eyes in the dark. It was something the other men had seen too because in a matter of seconds the alley was empty.

Tommy took his fighting stance again, being a ranger made him less scared for every weird thing he saw.

"Who are you? Did the Machine Empire send you?" Tommy asked sternly. He felt weak but didn't show it to the tall dark-haired man in front of him.

The man looked confused at first but responded, "My name is Lucifer Morningstar and I am the owner of the nightclub."

Tommy let his guard down he could sense that the man wasn't a threat.

"Lucifer Morningstar? Like the…" Tommy asked but the man stopped him.

"Like the devil, exactly," Lucifer smirked.

"Why did you help me? Aren't you supposed to be evil?" Tommy asked.

Lucifer shook his head, "I find free will very important and let's say I am not fond of gangs beating up humans and especially not near my club. Why did they attack you?"

Before Tommy could react his knees buckled and fell against the wall. Lucifer crouched next to him feeling if the young men with the ponytail were still alive.

The young man's pulse was barely readable but it was still there. He lifted the man into his arms and carried him in bridal style, through his private entrance to the penthouse and placed the man on a bed in his guest room.

Lucifer didn't know what to do at first. He wanted to call Dr. Linda when another familiar female voice stopped him.

"Lucifer? Lucifer are you up here?" echoed through the penthouse.

"I am in here detective," Lucifer yelled from the guest room.

"Lucifer, I wanted…" She stopped when she saw the unconscious Tommy.

"Lucifer, what happened?" Chloe asked shocked.

"The only thing I know is that a gang was beating him up in the alley beside the club. He wasn't even afraid of me although I am sure that he saw my eyes. Can you help him? I have a medical kit in the bathroom cabin." Lucifer asked.

"Alright. I will help you but I think we should call an ambulance." Chloe said softly not to disturb the man.

Tommy woke up just that moment, "That won't be needed I will be fine." Tommy didn't want his blood tested not yet. He was afraid that there would be still sparks of the power in his blood.

Chloe sighed, "Alright, I will see what I can do for you." She turns around and leaves the room in search of Lucifer's medical kit.

"Oh, my head." Tommy groaned hoarsely.

"Welcome back, Tommy." Lucifer grinned.

Tommy startled and tried to jump up but regretted that move immediately. Grabbing his head in pain, "What happened? Where am I? How did I get here?" He asked while looking around.

"I don't know how much you remembered before you blacked out but I am Lucifer Morningstar, devil, and owner of the nightclub Lux. You are now in a guest room of my penthouse above the nightclub and how you got here. Well, I carried you." Lucifer said like it was normal to be carried upstairs by the devil himself.

"I remember. So I wasn't hallucinating when I saw those red eyes?" Tommy asked curiously and without fear.

Lucifer shook his head, "I am the devil after all. But I am impressed, you weren't afraid of me. You even were willing to fight me even though you felt weak."

Tommy wasn't ready to break Zordon's trust, not yet. "That has to do with my past. I can't reveal too much without breaking a promise but I made me less afraid and not ready yet to get examined too closely."

"I will respect that but know that your secret is safe with me. I give you my word because I sense darkness inside you that I am not familiar with and yet your heart is pure. What happened out there?" Lucifer asked.

Tommy thought for a minute. He sensed that he could trust him with at least a part of the truth. Although he really believed that the man next to his bed was the actual devil, he was recruited by a witch that lived on the moon to destroy the power rangers only to end up being a ranger on the good side fighting under the command of a floating head and a robot, he didn't think the man was evil like religion told people. Call the instinct he had learned to trust over the years.

"The only thing the tallest one said that someone had paid them to scare me out of this city. I don't understand I only arrived a few days ago." Tommy said not really knowing what to think.

Chloe entered the room, "Lucifer I found it." looking straight in the face of an awake Tommy.

"Welcome back in the land of the living." Chloe smiled.

"Trust me, detective, he never left didn't sense Azrael near him," Lucifer responded.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "It's just a matter of speech Lucifer." She opened the kit and started to take care of Tommy's biggest wounds.

"I am Chloe, Lucifer's working partner, and best friend." The blond woman smiled.

Tommy hissed the moment Chloe touched the wound on his forehead. He only realized now how lucky he was to heal quickly during his ranger days, all thanks to the power of the Morphin Grid.

"I am Tommy, Tommy Oliver. I left my hometown, Angel Grove, a few days ago." Tommy said with a sad tone in his voice. He tried to hide it but didn't succeed.

"Some of those bruises are more than a few days old. What happened to you?" Chloe asked going into cop mode.

Tommy sighed, "I finally told my parents I was bi-sexual." fearing to be rejected again, "They threw me out."

TBC in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other but were disturbed by the sound of Chloe's cellphone. Another body was found in an alley near the abandoned warehouse.

"You stay here and take care of him Lucifer. I will call you if I need you." Chloe smiled noticing that this strange young man needed Lucifer far more than she needed her partner right now. Being thrown out of the house was still a sensitive object for her best friend but maybe that could be a reason for the two men to help each other.

Lucifer smiled and nodded looking briefly to the man in his guest room, not understanding why someone would throw such a pure soul out of the house, just because he liked both men and women.

"That's a good idea, detective. I am going to take care of him. I am going to help this man every way I can." Lucifer whispered.

"Call me if there is anything I can do to help you." Chloe smiled.

Lucifer nodded again, "Now go, douche is already waiting for you" he whispered, earning him a slap on his chest, "Don't call him that, Lucifer." Knowing that Daniel Espinoza meant more to him than he wanted to admit although she felt some tension between these men too. Lucifer was still a magnet for men and women and Lucifer himself was always glad when he could fulfill someone's desire.

Lucifer walked back into the room and saw Tommy looking through the window.

"A great view isn't it," Lucifer said taking a seat next to the man on the bed.

"If you don't want me here, just say it," Tommy said sadly not looking at Lucifer afraid of what he would find.

"Tommy, look at me," Lucifer responds turning the man's head, when Tommy didn't react, carefully, so that he didn't hurt the man but was forced to look at the devil.

"Why would I throw such a pure, handsome man out?" The devil smiled charmingly to the young man.

"Because I am thrown out by the two people I thought would love me no matter what." Tommy's eyes began to water at the thought of everything that happened.

"Lucifer placed a hand on one of Tommy's, "Don't forget who you are talking to. I was thrown out for an argument. Besides I am a pansexual myself. I love humans no matter male or female or even both. I don't mind people who had changed their gender or even busy doing that. I want to help you, why don't you tell me what happened to you."

Something about Lucifer made him stop doubting. His intuition was never wrong after all. He had seen real monsters in his ranger career and he was definitely not a monster. Maybe just maybe he could help him with his guilt too.

Tommy tried to get up and with a little help from his new friend made it to the balcony, "There is a lot I kept a secret from my parents. One of those things is the fact that I am bi-sexual like I said earlier. My mom and dad saw that something was eating at me. They told me I could tell them everything. Man, was I wrong." Tommy sighed deeply before he continued.

"It all started when I moved with my family to Angel Grove. I entered a competition for Karate. I had already a black belt back then. Two people caught my eye, one a beautiful young girl standing at the sidelines carrying the name Kimberly and another young man who had to fight, Jason. In the end, I buried my feelings for Jason and started a relationship with Kimberly whom I loved very much. I wasn't comfortable dating a guy and I didn't want to scare the guy off. After a horrible week where they helped me in the end, I became friends with them and Jason and I got closer and closer I didn't want to lose him so I kept my feelings a secret. He still doesn't know." Tommy said not still doubting if he would tell him where the darkness came from.

"I suppose he doesn't know about you being thrown out?" Lucifer asked curiously

Tommy shook his head, "No, that would mean I would need to tell him that I am bi and that I have feelings for him and I don't know if I can deal with his rejection right now. He moved to Switzerland and we tried to hold on contact. The last I heard of him he lived in Florida, where Kimberly lives. She left when she got a chance to be at the top of the gymnastic. She sent me a Dear John letter a few months later telling me she found someone else maybe who knows she and Jason found each other."

Tommy looked straight in front of him to view of the city, "I told my parents about my orientation after I broke up with Katherine. Saying I couldn't forget a boy without naming him but something tells me they knew who I was talking about. My father and I fought but he is a black belt himself so I was lucky that I only have minor bruises. They said they didn't want to see me ever again, they couldn't live with a son who loved another man even calling me a fag in the end. I traveled until I ended up here in Los Angeles, I sold my car after I spend my last money. Now I have nothing anymore. Not even a place to stay."

"You can stay here for now and about your job I think we are both lucky. My second bouncer quit today. If you want you can start if you are healed. I will start paying from today what do you think? I can use a black belt in my club with your patience." Lucifer smiled charmingly, not even and ex-ranger like Tommy could resist the devil forever.

"What I don't get, Tommy is that your soul is pure but still there is a darkness inside you I can't wrap my head around. Is there something you can tell about that?" Lucifer asked curiously but not forcing the truth out of him.

Tommy looked at his hands that were leaning over the railing from the balcony, "When I said I had a horrible week, it was more than that. I was under an evil spell, didn't have any control over my doing. I almost kill my friends at the time. The man I loved almost died by my hand. I was the evil green ranger."

Lucifer placed a hand on his shoulder, "No need to be ashamed here. It's horrible when the free will has been taken away from you and you are not at fault when that happens. I understand what it's like to have a dark side. I did things I regret now but you know what I choose to no longer be that monster. You have a pure heart it would be a shame that you would end up in Hell by it. Although it helps if you know someone there with I don't know a high position." Lucifer quipped.

Tommy laughed too. He didn't need to be scared of him as long as he was honest. That much was clear. He had seen enough experience to know what a monster looked like.

"Thank you, Lucifer for helping me out. Especially for the job and the fact that I have a place to stay." Tommy smiled.

"Having a handsome man in my penthouse for a while. There are worse things. Enjoy life a bit before you start another relationship. Enjoy the club life. I just don't want a drunk bouncer but for the rest don't bother to bring people up here, I don't really mind. I will even play along if you are into that." Lucifer smiled.

"Maybe you are right, maybe it's a good way to gain some experience before I throw myself in another relationship. Jason would be the only one that I would say yes too if he wanted me. Maybe search me a sort of friend with benefit to sleep with who knows what could happen." Tommy said a bit shyly. It must have been the Los Angeles air that did this to him.

Lucifer poured himself and Tommy both a glass of scotch and both men enjoyed the view from the balcony, "Welcome underneath the wings of your guardian devil." Lucifer smiled.

Tommy smiled back, "Thank you, your not so bad for a devil." before his knees buckled and grow weak again.

"Come on take some more rest. I am looking forward to having my new bouncer in the club." Lucifer smiled helping the young man with the ponytail back to the bed in the guest room.

Hoping that someday he could give the handsome the experience he was carving for but that was all up to him.

TBC in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the day before he would start working for Lucifer as a bouncer for Lux. The devil had a day planned for Tommy to meet the people he cared about. They usually got more protection when they came to the club.

First on the agenda was a tour at the precinct, his day time job. He already met his partner and best friend Chloe Decker. What was amazing was that his closest friends clearly knew who he really was.

"I am glad to see you walking around." Chloe smiled at Tommy.

"Yeah, thanks to the good care of my devil host." Tommy quipped. Chloe smiled she already knew that Tommy accepted Lucifer for who he was. Which let her in awe that he had accepted it so fast, without being afraid.

Tommy also noticed that Lucifer's gaze went towards a broad-shouldered detective sitting at a desk underneath the stairs. Especially when he thought that nobody noticed. It reminded him of his situation with Jason.

"I still have to have a serious talk with Dan, he is still not ready to hear what his heart already knows," Chloe whispered.

"You think the feelings are mutual?" Tommy asked curiously.

Chloe shrugged, "I have a feeling yes. Why? Are you interested in Lucifer?" Chloe asked.

"You can't deny he is handsome." Tommy smiled, "But don't worry I hope he has more luck then I have. My heart belongs to my best friend but I am too afraid to tell him. I just have to learn and live with it I suppose." Tommy smiled sadly.

"Why don't you tell him? The man you love I mean." Chloe asked while Lucifer was talking with the handsome male detective.

"I didn't see him for a year now. I tried to contact him many times but what do I tell him? I can't listen to his voice or see him without thinking about the one thing I will never have" Tommy smiled sadly.

"To be honest and don't tell him I said this but Lucifer feels the same way. He is accepted but he still feels he is not worthy of love, plus the one he loves doesn't accept that what he feels for Lucifer is real. They grow closer but something is stopping them." Chloe sighed.

Tommy looked towards the man who helped him about a week ago.

"You want to try him out don't you?" Chloe whispered with a chuckle.

Tommy chuckled, "I wouldn't mind, he is a very handsome guy. It must be the Los Angeles air."

"I am afraid it's him, in a way he is magnetic for humans." Chloe smiled.

"Hi Chloe, came to a voice from behind them. Who is the handsome man you are not sharing with me?" Ella quipped.

"Ella, this is Tommy Oliver, Lucifer's new bouncer. He lives with him for now." Chloe said

"Tommy, this is Ella, she is our forensic and a friend of ours. She thought of a long time that Lucifer was a method actor." Chloe smiled.

"I searched for a reason why he was like he was. I wouldn't think he meant it." Ella responded with a smile.

"It's nice meeting you, Ella," Tommy said before Lucifer asked him to join him.

"This is Detective Daniel Espinoza." He smiled charmingly, "I was just telling your story because clearly, another male wasn't as lucky as you are. He just wants to ask you some questions." Lucifer said, "Don't worry you can tell him everything he will see what can be written down and whatnot."

Tommy noticed the glances Dan had to Lucifer but clearly with feelings of denial. He followed the broad-shouldered detective to a more private room, where the young ex-ranger told everything that had happened to him a week ago and like Lucifer asked he didn't miss any details not even the red eyes in the darkness. Dan was amazed by how well Tommy took this. He had seen tougher men crying and wet their pants when they saw that side of Lucifer.

The last people he met or one angel and one human with their Nephilim Charlie. After that visit, it was time to meet his colleague for tomorrow the one standing at the door. The head bouncer Donald. The rest he would meet tomorrow at work. Donald would give him the tour before opening Lux.

"It was a fun day, Lucifer. Thank you for introducing me to your friends. I owe you so much." Tommy said a bit shyly. He never would have thought that this would happen when he left his home and the people he thought would be there for him no matter what.

"Nonsense, Tommy. You helped me as much as I helped you. Let's celebrate this new friendship, shall we? I will call one of the best restaurants to deliver us a meal." Lucifer smiled charmingly.

Dan would never see him as more than a friend so maybe it was time to enjoy the handsome company he had for over a week now. See if he could accept the charms of the devil as well as his devil eyes.

Tommy really enjoyed the five-star restaurant meal. Lucifer, being the only one who managed to get them delivered but who could blame them if with a tip like that on top of what he needed to pay.

Tommy walked over to the balcony to enjoy the sunset over the city this situation made him think about Jason and what he could never have.

"Here this will help." Lucifer smiled giving him a glass of his best scotch.

Tommy smiled and accepted the glass before turning back to the view, "Did you ever have the feeling that something stops you from living your life. A love that will never happen." the young man sighed.

"Don't worry, Tommy, miracles tend to happen. It's all dad's stupid plan. Just enjoy the ride that's your life right now." Lucifer said placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder. The young man thought long and hard and maybe the devil was right.

Tommy looked at the hand on his shoulder and to the man that was attached to it, " I don't know how to let go." Tommy gazing at the handsome man in front of him.

"Just tell me what you desire at the moment," Lucifer said softly for once saying the words without using his mojo. He had a feeling that he didn't need it with the handsome young man.

Tommy looked at the view again before sighing, "I am not a guy to have casual sex but and I don't believe I am saying this but I want to sleep with you. You have a lot of experience maybe you can learn me a thing or two before I find a relationship. I hope I don't offend you with that?"

"Tommy look at me," Lucifer said but Tommy was just too afraid, for the first time he actually said what he wanted to another man.

Lucifer placed his fingers underneath Tommy's chin to force him to look, "You will never have to be ashamed of telling what's on your mind, not to me. I would love to fill this desire of you and show you how could it be. I am just afraid I will ruin it for other casual lovers." Lucifer smiled.

Tommy shook his head, "I am not someone who jumps from one to another, not that there is something wrong with that but I trust that you had your fair share of sex in your existence. So who better to learn it from then from the person that has desire as his power to show me some tricks," he said softly leaning closer to the devil his eyes looking from his lips to his eyes and back.

"The fact that I can't have any human diseases is another good reason," Lucifer said softly leaning towards Tommy. He closed the last inches and touched Tommy's lips with his. Lucifer placed his hand in Tommy's neck to deepen the kiss even more.

"Damn, he is a good kisser." Tommy thought while he pulled the devil even closer to him. Tommy's hand in the devil's neck. They kissed until they had to come up for air.

"Let's take this to my bedroom," Lucifer whispered huskily in the ear of the former white ranger.

Tommy nodded and followed him to an open door on the other side of the balcony. They stepped into Lucifer's luxury bedroom.

Lucifer smiled charmingly, "now where were we." while walking closer to him. His lips touching Tommy's again. The devil pulled the ribbon out of Tommy's long, silk hair. His fingers going through the hair while deepening the kiss again. Tommy, on the other hand, placed his hands on Lucifer's hips pulling him as close as he can. He wanted the devil and he wanted him to feel just how much, by rubbing the bulge in his pants against the other man's who clearly was as interested as he was.

"Now let me lead, just relax, if I am going too far for your liking please just say so, don't be embarrassed to stop me," Lucifer whispered while he pulled Tommy's tank top over his head. Tommy opened the Lucifer shirt button by button, it took the ex-rangers all his willpower not to pull the shirt to pieces.

The young man closed his eyes when he felt warm hands roaming over his chest, the hands felt even warmer than what he was used too but it felt so good having those hands on him. Lucifer's lips followed soon where his hands had been starting the trail from behind his ear over his cheekbone until his tongue found the already erected nipples. The young man's hands in the club owner's hair. The devil opened the former green ranger's pants pulled the zipper down while his tongue trailed towards the belly button circling around it.

Tommy's head fell back, his eyes closed and his mouth open. This was better than he ever had before and the devil didn't even touch his penis yet, but Tommy was eager, he wanted that hot mouth around it.

Lucifer grinned when Tommy was pushing him down towards his member, "Let's bring someone to the silver city." he thought. It wasn't the first time he gave experience to a man who was a virgin when it came to sex with another man. The handsome devil pushed Tommy's brief down together with his brief to free the man's throbbing erection. The former ranger commander stepped out his pants and stood now but naked in front of his new boss. Somewhere in his mind he always hoped that it would be Jason giving him his first blowjob but this man was hot and willing to give him experience.

Lucifer stroked the penis a few times before his tongue started to caress the side only to go up again with the back of his tongue giving a sensation Tommy had never experienced before. Kimberly had to give him blowjobs but how much he ever loved her this was a whole new experience. The devil ended with his tongue making circles on the head of the penis. He moaned Lucifer's name before he felt him taking his whole eight inches into his mouth, one of his hands making his balls role.

Tommy started to breathe heavily.

"Let go, Tommy." Lucifer whispered in a husky tone, "come for me, Tommy. Let all your stress out." This was the last thing Tommy needed to get over the edge when he came hard into Lucifer's mouth, let him swallow the seed. The devil kissed his way back up until their lips touched again. Letting the young get a taste of himself.

"I never gave a blowjob before," Tommy said shyly after he had caught his breath, coming down from his amazing climax.

"Don't worry so much, darling." Lucifer said charmingly, "I am easy to please, just follow your body, it really knows what to do if you just let it. We will go step by step. until you are ready to get filled by me."

"I will looking forward to being filled by you, I really want to experience that with you, Lucifer," Tommy whispered while undoing the devil from his pants and his satin boxers. He was amazed at seeing the devil large, thick dick.

Tommy kissed his trail down his hands roaming over the broad chest of the other man, his fingers playing with Lucifer's nipples while trying to listen to the king of hell's advice. Just let your body lead you.

He took the penis in his mouth and went down twisting his tongue around the large member. His hands kept roaming until they found their place on Lucifer's ass. Pinching the cheeks out of desire, the devil's breath quickened with that.

"Damn, this man learned fast." Lucifer thought while stroking his hands through the man's long brown, silk hair. Tommy's hand twisted the large cock while his other hand played with the devil's balls.

If he didn't know better, he would have thought that this was the man's first time. Although Lucifer was easy to please it took a lot to make him growl and lose control over his climax which came way too soon. He spilled his seed into Tommy's mouth before even got the chance to warn the young man. Tommy didn't mind though, he wanted as much experience as he could.

Lucifer pulled Tommy back up and kissed him again, "Are you sure you never did this before? I normally lose control so easily."

Tommy smiled and looked him straight in the eyes, "I want you inside me, soon."

"Tomorrow darling. We will continue tomorrow after work. We can sleep together tonight if you want." Lucifer guided him to his large bed in the room they fell asleep in each other's arms. Tommy was glad how this turned out. Maybe someday he would be ready to move on.

TBC in Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Tommy woke up with a pleasant heat against his back and fingers caressing through his long brown hair.

"Good Morning, darling," Lucifer whispered softly in Tommy's ear.

Tommy smiled and turned himself on his back, "good morning."

"I hope you slept well?" Lucifer asked pushing his throbbing erection against Tommy's thigh.

"The best I slept in weeks," Tommy responded softly feeling himself growing hard at the sight of this handsome creature with his wild curls.

"I hope so because after last night I want to be inside that tight ass of yours," Lucifer whispered huskily near Tommy's ear.

Tommy gasped but there was something he wanted to try now that he had the chance, his eyes flashed green at the thought of it, "I want you inside me but I want to fuck you with your devil eyes." Tommy whispered back.

Lucifer wasn't used to this request but he was willing to give Tommy what he wanted only if he could get the same thing, "I see you have two eye colors too. Can you keep them on?"

Tommy sighed but nodded, he didn't know he had flashed though, "I am not very comfortable with them because they are a piece of my evil past."

"We are more alike than you think, Tommy Oliver," Lucifer smirked letting his eyes glow red, with the fires of Hell inside it.

Tommy gasped, "Damn this is hot," while shifting his eyes to their neon green color, a leftover from his time as the evil green power ranger. The eyes had the effect that Tommy grew bolder, the bad boy inside him came to the surface. The sparkle better known as Dragon. He pulled Lucifer down and crushed his lips on him for a kiss full of passion. Lucifer smirked against the original green ranger's lips, he liked this side of Tommy. He wasn't Daniel but damn he had played with worse cards, this was a keeper for so long they both were single.

"I didn't know you had that in you," Lucifer smirked when they came up for air.

"It is so much you don't know about me," Tommy growled in a low voice.

Lucifer kept smirking, "Hmm Lucifer likes." he growled back his voice also deeper than normal before he crushed his lips with Tommy's again while grabbing for the lube, he had placed on his nightstand. He put the lube on his fingers and search for the entrance of his hot channel between those tight cheeks.

Tommy gasped the moment Lucifer entered the first finger until his first knuckle. The young man arched his back, this felt so good. Lucifer found his sweet spot immediately. Making Tommy moan, he felt the man relax as he was rubbing the spot and soon he could enter a second finger inside him. Both fingers disappeared fully inside Tommy's tight ass.

"You are doing good, darling, you soon will be ready for me but first I want you to come for me," Lucifer whispered in a husky voice.

Tommy's breathing became heavier the moment Lucifer took up the speed. This was an experience he never had before he was coming without someone touching his dick. He screamed Lucifer's name when the climax exploded and Tommy seed shot over his own body. Gasping from this new experience Tommy was totally relaxed and ready for what he really wanted.

Lucifer pulled his fingers away and took the lube again, he used a great deal of the product. This was Tommy's first time and he wasn't what you could say small. His dick was thick and large. He pushed the head of his dick at the entrance and looked at Tommy who looked back, his neon green eyes full of lust.

Lucifer saw that as an agreement to continue and pushed inside him slowly inch by inch until he was inside him until the hilt. He waited for a moment to let Tommy's body adjust to having Lucifer inside him.

"You are so tight, Tommy." Lucifer moaned in a deep husky voice.

"I want you to move, Lucifer," Tommy growled starting to move his hips in impatience.

"Eager. I like it." Lucifer smirked before he starts moving at a fast pace. This sent a shot right back to his own grown making him hard for the second time. Tommy's legs hanging over Lucifer's shoulders. That way Lucifer could move even deeper inside him. Hitting the sweet spot every time he moved.

"Touch yourself, love," Lucifer ordered in a husky tone.

Tommy couldn't help but follow Lucifer's order and started to stroke his own large dick at the same pace as Lucifer was pumping inside him.

"Good boy," Lucifer responded while he kept moving at a fast space.

"Come for me, Tommy," Lucifer ordered again.

This was all that Tommy needed to go over the edge, tightening around Lucifer dick which on its turn send him over the edge filling Tommy with his hot seed before he collapsed on top of the young man.

Tommy was still breathing heavily but smiled, "That was amazing Lucifer." He kissed the devil again. Lucifer returned the kiss until his phone rang. Lucifer groaned but knew he needed to take this call it was Chloe.

"Detective, how can I help you?" He said trying to hide his irritation.

He could see his partner rolling her eyes while she responded, "I am sorry to steal you from the woman or man or both you have been playing in your bedroom but we got a new case."

"Apology accepted, detective, just text me the address and I will be there a soon as I can," Lucifer said charmingly before he pushed the red phone button of his smartphone.

"Sorry, darling duty calls." Lucifer smiled to Tommy, "you can stay in this bed a little while longer, no need to move to your own room. I want my new bouncer freshly rested for his first night."

Tommy smiled and nodded, "who would have thought I would be my boss his toyboy." Tommy thought. He liked having sex with Lucifer but he also wanted Lucifer to find happiness with that male detective who clearly was into him too. He wanted for him to have what he couldn't, his one true love. He turned around and fell asleep again.

Lucifer arrived at the edge of the park. The body was found underneath a large bush.

"Detective! Who is the unlucky human this time?" Lucifer asked in a cheery tone.

Chloe looked over her shoulder, "You are in a good mood," Chloe said before she turned to Ella, "Do we have a name, Ella?"

"This man is…," but was stopped by Lucifer, "Jack Rankin."

"Yeah, how did you..?" Ella asked confused but stopped in mid-sentence. There were only two ways Lucifer could know a man that well.

"Do I even want to know," Chloe responded rolling her eyes.

"In my defense, Detective not happened. Yet." Lucifer said looking at their victim.

"What do you mean yet?" Chloe asked curiously now.

"Well, Jack came to me last week, he desired a threesome between him, his boyfriend and me. Clearly, I was his boyfriend's ultimate fantasy and he wanted to give him that for his birthday. They had an open relationship as far as he told me." Lucifer said

Ella nodded in agreement, "Lucifer is right, His name is Jack L. Rankin and he lives at 1854 Clarence court." The cheery forensics showed the driver's license.

"Do you know if they lived together or where we could find that boyfriend?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer shook his head, "They tell me what they desire, Detective, not their life story."

"Let's go and have a look at the address of the victim," Chloe said the moment she moved in front of Lucifer a shot rang, Lucifer was too late to push his partner aside and she collapsed in his arms obviously hit in the shoulder.

"Detective? Detective!" Lucifer yelled worried about his partner and best friend.

Tommy was walking at the beach. This night with Lucifer made him crave even more to be with Jason. Maybe he should swallow his pride and just talk to him, maybe invite him to come to Los Angeles and talk to him face to face. He took out his phone and looked at the number with Jason's name above it, hesitating to make the call.

He turned around, his face towards the ocean. He needed to clear his mind first before pushing the call button. He didn't notice the man that was watching him in a distance. The man took out a blowpipe filled with a little dart full of a sleeping draft.

The news about Tommy's reputation as a black belt and friend of Lucifer Morningstar had spread itself. This man didn't want to fight him so he thought of a creative way to get his hands on him.

He blew the dart in Tommy's direction and hit his target in his first attempt. The sedative was immediately effective. The former ranger commander collapsed into the sand. Losing his phone underneath him.

The sleeping draft kept him asleep long enough to move him and tie him up. It was about ten minutes later that he woke up. He looked around in confusion. He was in a dark, damp room. broken windows on his left.

"Where am I?" Tommy asked to no one in particular.

"I am glad you are awake." A voice said out of one of the dark corners of the room.

"Who are you? Why are you holding me?" Tommy asked struggling against his ropes.

"You see we don't want gay people in our town." The voice said before coming closer.

"How do you know?" Tommy asked


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

They would have taken Jason out just like they had taken him out, it couldn't be any other way. Both black belts and here they were, Tommy tied up to a pole, Jason chained up against the wall.

The young former white ranger swallowed his tears. He wasn't going to give the criminals the satisfaction of letting them see how much this hurt him. He hoped really that the police would find him. He asked himself if it would help to pray, and to who would he need to pray too? Could the devil hear prayers? Tommy still felt dizzy from the poison.

"If you don't want to end up like him or even worse, it's best you do like we tell you to." The boss laughed evilly.

" I don't really care what you do to me," Tommy said trying to show them that he wasn't afraid.

"Oh but, I think you will because you see now that we have another victim that one isn't of use to us anymore. You could save his life though and just be a good boy."

The dizziness and the fact that his sight was kind of blurry worried Tommy a bit. What the hell had they used on him?

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Tommy managed to ask.

"All in good time Thomas, all in good time." The boss called Ryan smirked, "I can tell you this though, your new loverboy has escaped this time but he won't escape the next time."

Tommy was still worried about Jason's well being, knowing that Lucifer would be able to save himself, but before he could try and see if his friend still heard prayers, the blackness caught up with him and lost his consciousness again. Jason was the last thing he saw.

"Guard them well but take it out on the other one if one of them gets a bit to brave. Be careful." Ryan said to his guards before leaving.

Bryan one of the guards walked to Tommy while he was out, "You are not leaving this place a life if it's the last thing I will ever do. I don't like fagots but I especially don't like you. You will soon know who I am my dear brother. I will take care of our older brother later." Bryan laughed evilly.

Bryan was Tommy's half brother, the result of an affair his real father once had but unlike David and Tommy he didn't grow up with a nice loving family. He had jumped from foster home to foster home until Ryan took him in his gang and learned him everything he knew now. He would give his life for the man, even if it meant killing the family he never knew.

That had been Ryan's plan all along, kill the bloodlines of his gang members to see how devoted they were to him plus to make sure they wouldn't have anyone to go back to and undo what he had taught them. Without even getting his hands dirty.

Jason woke up the moment that he saw Bryan standing over Tommy.

"Leave him alone!" he yelled in a hoarse voice full of pain.

"Well, well look who woke up from his nap," Jose said with a smirk. Jose wasn't tall only 5 feet 6 but he had a broad chest and red hair.

Jose was one of the oldest members and was here to keep Bryan, the new guy, in check. He already did his part to become loyal to Ryan. He had killed his five sisters and their family's. Friends he never had. This was the only life he knew. The murder of his sisters was never sold thanks to the contacts Ryan had and to the fact that Jose was a great actor who had been devastated the moment he heard the news. Jose wasn't his real name either. Ryan made sure he got a new identity the moment he needed it the most. He used to live under the name Wayne N. Neri but Wayne was dead, only Jose M Trujillo existed only child, Ryan even got the birth certificate changed the man was born in Mexico and came to Los Angeles when he was a child.

Jose walked towards Jason, "Hey Bryan let's have some fun." He laughed, "They both need to be alive for now but nobody said in what condition. Did you ever have an easy fight before? Kicking an unconscious man?" It was one of Jose's instructions for testing the newbie. Let's see if he is willing to hurt his family without killing them.

Bryan smirked and kicked Tommy in the ribs. Jason pulled his chains with a power he never thought he had left after the tremendous beatings he received.

Tommy fell on one side by the kick. It was like kicking a dead guy.

"Should I balance him again?" Bryan laughed

Jason was still struggling at his chains, "leave him alone you son of a…" Jose smashed Jason in the face, "Oh, shut up will you!" before he held his chin in Tommy's direction. Jose nodded.

Bryan kicked Tommy in the ribs on the other side as hard as he could, Jason fought the tears in his eyes when he heard the ribs break.

"Time to take a nap again, Jason," Jose said and injected a sleeping draft in his neck. The young man was out cold in a matter of seconds.

Lucifer was pacing up and down the waiting room. Chloe hadn't regained consciousness since she was shot down. He was worried about his best friend and working partner, obviously, the bullet she got was meant for him. That's was what he thought and he wasn't far off.

"Lucifer please sit down. you will pace a hole straight to hell at that pace." Daniel said, "We will find the once who did this, okay. I have been assigned to take over the case and I want you to help me."

"She is in there because of me, Daniel. That bullet was never meant for her. She just stood in the way. How can I forgive myself if she doesn't make it? I am poison even for my friends." Lucifer said with a sad tone in his voice.

Daniel Espinosa closed his eyes and sighed, he knew Lucifer was a good, and handsome man but he never thought that the devil would blame himself so much. This was a side of him he barely let out. It made it even harder for the detective to hide his feelings for the devil. The male detective stood up and walked towards Lucifer until he stood in front of him. He placed a hand on the devil's strong arm to lead him a row of chairs.

"Sit down, Lucifer," Daniel said softly. Lucifer did just that he didn't have the energy to fight the male detective. The fact that he loved him made him even more willing to listen.

Daniel crouched in front of him laying his arms on the devil's knees, "Lucifer, listen to me, you can't blame yourself for this. This is a risk that goes with the job. I know you care about Chloe and she will be fine, she is a fighter."

"Daniel it should have been me, I am immortal again in her presence. Nobody would have been hurt. I should have seen it coming, hear it coming but it was too late. What use am I if I can't protect the ones I love." Lucifer sighed deeply.

Daniel was in the know for a while now and knew the devil never lied but never let anyone see this side of him, "Lucifer, you are an amazing partner for Chloe. How many times did you have her back or even saved her? It's because of you that my daughter still has her mother to take care of her. Don't blame yourself."

Lucifer looked at his hands, "The self-blame was something he lived with ever since humanity started to blame him for everything that went wrong.

"Lucifer, look at me," Daniel said pushing the devil's chin up with his fingers this wasn't the moment to hide. Time to take the devil with his horns and to show Lucifer how loved he was.

The devil's brown eyes met the detectives light blue ones, "I don't blame you, in fact, I know you are good for the ones you care about. That's one of the things I love so much about you. don't care what other people think, maybe it's time that you knew that."

Lucifer looked confused at the man in front of him, "You… you love me?"

This time it was Daniel who looked at the ground afraid of the rejection after opening his heart again for the first time after Charlotte.

Lucifer swallowed he was never good with feelings of love, "You love me, even… after knowing who I really am, what I really am?"

Dan nodded but still didn't dare to look at the devil so Lucifer placed his fingers under the detective's skin after looking around, he shifted into his devil form, "Can you... love... this too?" The devil swallowed.

Daniel smiled when he saw love in the devil's fire-red eyes. The love they felt for one another pulled them towards each other until their lips touched. Dan felt the scarred lips shift again to the soft lips of his human form. The male detective caressed his tongue past those soft lips asking for entrance which Lucifer gladly gave access too. Tongues danced with each other until they both needed to come up for air.

"I love all of you, Lucifer Morningstar." Dan sighed towards the devil who leaned his head against the detective.

"I would never have thought that this dream could come true." Lucifer sighed in a whisper.

Hours passed Daniel had already laid his head in Lucifer's lap and had fallen asleep. The devil was caressing the short hair when the doctor came into the waiting room.

"You are the working partner of Miss Chloe Decker?" the doctor asked.

Lucifer nodded, "yes, I am Lucifer Morningstar." the devil said before waking up Daniel.

"And you are?" The doctor asked.

"I am a colleague of Chloe and the father of her daughter," Dan said sleepily.

"Miss Decker has been very lucky. We were able to remove the bullet without a problem. She is in recovery now."

"Can we see her?" Daniel asked.

"She needs her rest now but I think I can manage to let you both in for just a moment." the doctor smiled before she was ready to lead them to the room.

Both men stood up and followed the doctor. Daniel managed to sneak his hand into Lucifer's while walking behind them, fingers intertwined with each other. They both needed support and contact with each other.

They saw a sleeping Chloe through the window of her recovery room. Daniel placed his hand on Lucifer's shoulder leaning against him, "I told you, she is a fighter. She will be alright."

"You can visit her tomorrow." A friendly nurse said with a smile.

"Come on, Lucifer," Dan said leading the devil in the direction of the exit.

The devil still looked guilty. Daniel didn't want to leave the man on his own but he also had to take care of Trixie.

"Why don't you come with me to my place," Daniel said carefully.

Lucifer smiled, "I would like that, I don't want to be alone right now."

"We still need to be careful around Trixie, that is if you want a relationship with me," Daniel responded rather shyly.

Lucifer turned around to face the male detective that carried his heart for a while now, "I would love that. I even will give you my word that from now on you are the only one for me."

Daniel smiled, he knew he was a man of his word. He didn't regret for one minute that he opened his heart and soul for this man and if by that his soul was damned well so be it, it would be worth it.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It was like Lucifer could read his mind, "I would never allow you to come to my kingdom, love. Not because I want to get rid of you in the afterlife but because you don't deserve to be there."

Daniel placed his forehead against Lucifer's chest before he looked up, "Heaven isn't going to be paradise without you, my star. If I am damned for loving you, well to hell with it then."

Lucifer smiled, "Hmm, I heard you know a guy there with a high position."

Daniel shook his head, "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. Maybe I could become his personal pet."

"Don't tempt me, love. You would be treated like my consort, although I still think that you belong in Silver City as all our friends do." Lucifer sighed deeply now. No soul that he cared about belonged in his kingdom. Too bad he didn't have a say in who came to hell.

"Even if I have to fight your father himself, my star, I belong at your side." Daniel smiled softly. "Come on let's go home." Daniel intertwined his fingers with those of his new boyfriend to lead him back to the car. Daniel and Lucifer had been riding behind the ambulance in Daniel's car. So his corvette was still at the precinct, he would fly out later to get it.

Lucifer was looking through the window of his boyfriend's car. Deep in thoughts. Dan saw this in the corner of his eye. The devil was not done blaming himself. Luckily Trixie was with a friend from school for another few hours so he could try and set his love's mind on other things.

He placed his hand on Lucifer's knee, "Are you alright, star?"

Lucifer looked down at the hand on his knee before placing his hand on top of Dan's, "I will be, love." The devil smiled a bit sadly.

"She will get through this, Luce." Dan said in an attempt to convince Lucifer yet again, "You'll see we will visit her in the morning. I need to hear her say I told you so."

"Why should she say that?"Lucifer asked confused.

"Well, She is the only one who knew before now that I am bi. She said a few months ago that I needed to talk to you." Daniel confessed, "But I was so convinced that you wouldn't give up your lifestyle to start a relationship with only one person." Daniel said softly the moment he stopped the car in front of his home.

"For you, I would give up everything, I just didn't know how to tell you without you hating me again." Lucifer smiled looking towards Daniel.

"So, You didn't have a relationship with your new bouncer, that handsome man with his long hair?" Daniel asked

Lucifer shook his head, "We both thought we couldn't have the person that truly hold our heart so we decided to have some fun together while he could learn a thing or two."

"I hope he will find the courage one day to confess his feelings towards that man. That he can feel what I am feeling now." Daniel smiled softly, "Come on we still have a few hours before Trixie arrives."

They both entered the house Daniel was renting, he had waited long for the moment where they really would be alone together so he didn't want to wait for a second longer and pinned his immortal boyfriend against his front door the moment it closed. His lips crashing Lucifer's, The kiss was passionate, full of love and hunger for each other.

Lucifer pulled him closer to him, placing on hand on his boyfriend's back while the other hand was resting on Dan's nicely formed ass. The hands of the male detective wrapped around the devil's neck.

"Is it too early in our relationship to want you completely?" Dan asked in a husky whisper the moment he came up for air. He had waited so long for this. He wanted him so badly. Maybe they both could use it, to stop thinking about the day they had today. To forget that the chance of being shot in this job was real.

"Are you sure?" Lucifer asked with the same husky tone.

Daniel nodded, "I don't want to regret that I waited too long to show you that I love you." The male detective pulled his boyfriend into his living room without losing contact with each other. Dan started to unbutton Lucifer's shirt eagerly. He wanted to caress that broad chest, to roam his hands over that strong back.

Lucifer grinned when he caught the look on Daniel's face when Lucifer's blue shirt fell on the floor and he got a good look at his boyfriend's beautiful body. He had seen it before but now he didn't need to sneak peek, he could admire the body without a problem.

"Like what you see, love?" Lucifer asked with a smirk.

Daniel didn't answer but the look in his eyes said enough for Lucifer, "My turn." He whispered with a smirk but with eyes full of lust and love. He lifted Dan's shirt over his head and started kissing him behind his ear to follow a trail of kisses down south, over his collar bone until his tongue reached Dan's hard nipples while his hands were squeezing that tight ass he wanted to fill with his dick.

He could hear Dan moaning, his hands grasping Lucifer's coal-black hair. This promised to be one hell of a ride of Daniel.

The male detective closed his eyes when the trail of kisses went to his belly button, Lucifer's tongue circling around it while he opened Dan's jeans and pulled his jeans and boxer down. Detective Espinoza's erection jumped free and he was so eager to feel Lucifer's mouth around it that he tried to hold Lucifer where he wanted him so badly but his boyfriend wasn't finished with teasing him. The trail of kisses went even further down while he pushed the pants further down, only to come up again at the other side stopping right before he would arrive at Dan's cross.

"What do you want, my love? What do you desire?" Lucifer asked without using his powers.

"I… I want your mouth around me and suck me dry before you ride me like the devil you are. I … I want you to fuck me while I can look in your devilishly handsome devil eyes." Daniel stuttered full of lust, "I want to suck you before you fuck me."

The devil smirked, "As you wish, my love."

Lucifer came up again, his lips touched Daniel's while he took his boyfriend's dick into his hand and started to move up and down slowly, while his tongue fought for domination with Dan's.

"You're still overdressed," Daniel said huskily after they came up for air yet again. This was what Dan had dreamed of every night from the moment that he knew that he had more than friendly feelings for the devil even after knowing that he never had lied to them.

Dan's hands roamed over Lucifer's broad chest, going up and down while playing with his nipples. Lucifer remembered what Daniel desired and shifted his eyes from their normal dark brown color to the bright red color of hell. It made Daniel wanting Lucifer even more. He opened Lucifer's pants and pushed it down together with his black silk briefs. Lucifer's dick was huge and thick. He gasped looking at the devil's erection before taking it into his mouth inch by inch, twisting his tongue around the shaft, he was rewarded by a moan from Lucifer.

"Look at me, Lucifer. I want to look you in your eyes while sucking your dick." Dan said in a husky tone of voice.

Lucifer opened his red eyes and looked into Daniel's blue ones while he saw his erection disappear into his boyfriend's mouth, the devil moaned his boyfriend's name the moment Dan started to move his mouth over Lucifer's dick, his tongue curling around it only to touch the top with the tip of his tongue.

Daniel speeds up his pace when Lucifer starts bucking his hips breathing heavily, "Damn love, this is so good." Lucifer groaned before spilling his seed into the male detective's mouth, who swallowed it eagerly, licking Lucifer's dick clean until he cleaned up the last drop. Daniel bit his bottom lip before he started his trail up with open mouth kisses, playing with Lucifer's nipples before their lips again.

The devil still tasted his own seed on the man's tongue, that alone made him hard again. Now it was his turn to let Daniel squirm and beg.

"Do you have some lube, my love?" Lucifer asked huskily

Daniel nodded, "In my bedroom." he whispered before taking his boyfriend's hand to lead him in that direction. Lucifer followed eagerly. A few minutes later they were good to go again, this time it was lucifer's turn to kneel down for Daniel, "I only kneel down for you, my beautiful prince." Lucifer said in a whisper before taking Daniel's large dick, although Lucifer was larger and thicker, in his mouth and started to suck him while he found his hot channel with his, with lube covered finger.

He entered him with his index finger first and started to move in and out right on his sweet spot.

"Shit, Lucifer, that feels good." Daniel moaned. This was the best sex he had in his life and they weren't even finished yet. Lucifer smirked when he looked up. He entered Daniel with a second finger, he wanted to be sure that he was ready to receive him.

The male detective started to buck his hips, Lucifer let him fuck his mouth at a fast pace while playing with his balls until Dan shot his seed in Lucifer's mouth who swallowed eagerly. He moved up kissing Daniel with all the love, lust and passion he felt while pushing him towards the bed.

Daniel let himself fall on the mattress pulling his devil with him, "How do you want me to fuck you, love?" Lucifer smirked. There wasn't an obvious dom in this relationship yet but Lucifer was all too eager to ruin his boyfriend for other lovers if that would ever be the case.

"I want to look you in the eyes, Lucifer. I want you inside me so badly." Daniel groaned.

Lucifer covered his dick with lube before he hovered over his detective pushing his dick in front of Daniel's hot channel, watching for a sign of hesitation but the only thing he saw was eagerness, love and a hunger for his new boyfriend. That is the only sign he needed before he pushed his dick inside slowly inch by inch, Dan's legs hanging over his shoulders.

"Just fuck me now, Lucifer. Fuck me hard and fast." Daniel groaned.

"As my love desires," Lucifer said in a husky tone. He started to move slowly at first but his pace was speeding up as much as Daniel's breathing was growing heavier. Daniel arched his back, "Fuck, yes, Lucifer, like that." he groaned. This was all Lucifer needed to get over the edge and spill his seed inside Daniel before falling on top of him, kissing him eagerly before they both fell asleep.

Lucifer on his back with Daniel's head resting on his chest. The detective was enjoying the abnormal heat that was normal for his boyfriend, relaxing with every beat of his immortal heart. Fallen or not his boyfriend was his morning star, his angel.

The male detective opened his eyes when Lucifer's phone rang, he looked up when the devil answered his phone, still caressing Daniel's back with his fingers.

"Yes, Donald," Lucifer answered relaxed. Donald was used not to ask questions and he knew his boss was going to be beyond pissed with the news.

"I am sorry to disturb you, boss but that new guy hasn't shown up yet and he won't pick up his phone," Donald said on the other side of the line. He knew his boss could trace the phone of his staff especially new ones.

"I will see what I can do Donald," Lucifer said shortly before he hung up his phone.

He opened the app to trace his staff but what he saw disturbed him, his phone hadn't moved an inch in hours this was not a good sign. Something told him that Tommy was in trouble.

"What's wrong, my star?" Daniel recognizing the look on Lucifer's face.

"Tommy is missing." He said worriedly, "He was going to start tonight as a bouncer and I know that he was looking forward to the job. I think he is in trouble."

"What makes you say that? Maybe he just bolted?" Daniel asked curiously.

Lucifer shook his head, trust me, love he is in trouble, I can trace the phones of my staff. I use it with their permission. It's for situations like this. It's not the first time one of my staff disappears because of jealousy. His phone hasn't moved one inch since this morning." Lucifer sighed.

"You know what let's go and look at the place where his phone is now and let's go from there. I will call the babysitter to be here when they bring Trixie." Daniel said caressing his devil's cheek he knew the fallen angel was genuinely worried and had proven time and time again that he had a great intuition.

"Thank you, love," Lucifer kissed his detective. It was time to find his new bouncer.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Tommy groaned when he regained his consciousness, he looked around in confusion. Trying to remember what had happened. His head was hurting like hell and his ribcage felt like elephants had danced on him. He saw another body in the corner of his eye. Everything was starting to get back to him now. How he felt a dart in his neck and woke up in this place. That's when it hit him, he looked beside him and found Jason knocked out.

"Jase? Jason? Bro, wake up?" Tommy tried but couldn't get his friend to regain consciousness.

Jason, on the other hand, heard a voice in the back of his mind, a voice that sounded a lot like Tommy. He tried to go to the voice but he was struggling to open his eyes. He hoped that Tommy kept talking though. If only he could find himself to wake up.

"Jason, please come on man. I can't live without you." He heard Tommy say. Did he really heard this right, it couldn't mean what he thought it meant. No, Tommy was as straight as they came. He kept focusing on Tommy's voice that became more clear by the second.

"Jason, come back to me. Don't leave now that we found each other again, now that I finally can say what I should have said a long time ago." Tommy said in a broken voice, "please, Jason I am in love with you. Just let me tell you that in your face."

Tommy's voice was clear now, did he just hear that right or was his mind playing tricks with him, "Can you say that again?" Jason answered in a sleepy tone of voice right before he opened his eyes with difficulty.

"Jason, you are alive!" Tommy almost yelled out of happiness but regretted it immediately. His head was still hurting, "How much did you hear?" He asked a bit shyly.

Jason groaned it was hard to wake up from this freaking sleeping draft, "Did you just tell me that you loved me?" Tommy could hear a spark of hope in Jason's voice or was his mind playing games.

Tommy sighed there was no way back now, "Yes, Jason I am in love with you. I always have been since the moment that you broke the spell over me. I never played with Kimberly's heart because I really loved the girl but it was like my soul found what it was looking for. If you don't want to see me again I will understand. I will pray to my friend Lucifer, he will get us out and after that, I will disappear out of your life."

Jason didn't know what to say but he needed to say something before Tommy would see this as a rejection. He knew how sensitive Tommy could be, "No, Tommy I don't want you out of my life not now that I finally found you, I mean really found you. You see the fact that I went to Switzerland was also because I became way too jealous of your relationship with Kimberly. I couldn't help it. Perhaps I wasn't ready to really start a relationship with you either but I don't want to waste this second chance we got. You are all that I ever wanted, I love you too." Jason smiled as far as he could.

Then something hit him, "Did you just say pray to the devil? Tommy, do you feel all right? Did they hit you too hard on the head? There is no such thing as the devil and if he was why would the embodiment of all evil help us?" Jason asked curiously.

"That's just it, he isn't evil you will see…" Tommy stopped in mid-sentence when he heard someone clapping in his hands.

"That's so beautiful, isn't it? Oh, I followed everything on the security camera." Ryan laughed with Bryan standing on one side and Jose on the other side.

"Finding love before death will separate you." Ryan laughed.

Both men struggled against their ropes but they were just tied up secure plus the beating they had received had weakened them.

"Oh Thomas, before you die I have one more revelation for you. You will die with thought that your own half brother managed to kill you. Oh yes, Tommy, Bryan is your half brother." Ryan smirked, "You see I took him under my wings, I am the only family he ever had."

Ryan was playing with an injection with a green substance. "This product in my hands is called Vortex. It will end your life in a matter of hours. The only thing that helps it is this blue product but to bad that nobody will be able to help you because the moment they find you it will be too late." The gang leader rolled the blue substance to the other side of the room out of reach.

Lucifer his phone out of his pocket and opened the app, the app was custom-made for Lux. He would only use it in situations like this when someone needed to show up for work and didn't respond to calls. His job in Hell, as well as his job with the LAPD, made him a bit more careful when it came to his staff. They all trusted Lucifer so they didn't mind.

The signal was leading Lucifer and Daniel to the beach only five minutes from Lux. They were both looking around in confusion.

"Are you sure this is the place, Luce?" Dan asked while scratching his hair.

"I am sure, Daniel, this thing has never been wrong." Lucifer said right before he spotted something in the sand, "Hello, what have we here?" Lucifer said while he took Tommy's phone from underneath its sand cover.

"Is that Tommy's phone?" Daniel asked, looking at the thing in his boyfriend's hand.

The devil nodded, "Yes, it appears to be... his." His came out like something was demanding his attention. Lucifer tilted his head slightly like he was listening for something.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked but was shushed immediately by the devil who lifted his hand to shut him up. Daniel watched him curiously.

"Lucifer, I hope you can hear me." It was Tommy, he was praying to Lucifer.

"Lucifer, please, help me, this is Tommy, a man named Ryan had kidnapped me and Jason. The only thing I know is that I am in an old building with broken windows. They used sleeping poisons on us. I only have a few hours to live, please hurry."

"Tommy had been kidnapped and had for some reason only a few hours to live. A sense they hold him in the old tire factory about ten minutes from here. Do you know where it is?" Lucifer said in a hurry.

"I do but how do you know where he is?" Daniel asked curiously.

"He has used the direct line, that's why I zoomed out, it has been literally eons that someone prayed to me for help. Come to the factory and bring help. I am taking a fast way but we need an explanation of how we got there in the first place. I will take Tommy's phone and I will ensure people believe he called me." Lucifer said while unfurling his wings and taking off leaving Daniel a bit flabbergasted. He knew who or what his boyfriend was but it was still an adjustment to see him actually take off. The male detective shook his head, there wasn't time to think it over. He took off towards his car to drive to the only old tire plant in town.

Lucifer landed only seconds later in front of the old building where his prayer came from. He kicked against the door, which flew to the other end of the factory. His wings folded behind his back, he looked around.

Ryan was about to leave the room with Bryan and Jose when the men heard the sound of iron hitting against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Ryan said, "Jose you said that nobody could follow us."

"If I am right, it is your worst nightmare. I am sure Hell is coming to you." Tommy said between coughs, with his last strength.

"Bryan you stay here and guard the prisoner, Jose you come with me. We will show his Hell." Ryan said with a tightened jaw.

Lucifer shook his shoulders backward to make his wings disappear. He liked the surprise effect when he shifted his head or when bullets didn't wound him.

The devil was looking around but a smirk appeared on his face when he heard a voice behind him.

"You just made a deadly mistake, sir." Ryan laughed before he fired. The gang leader repeatedly fired until he was out of bullets, "What the hell?" looking confused towards his gun.

"Oh not just yet but soon I promise." Lucifer smirked, "Now I don't have time, you have someone here I care about and you are going to tell me where he is!"

"Try me, Jose finish him," Ryan ordered.

Lucifer tilted his head, "Well, come on then. I am in the mood of throwing people." The devil walked towards the men and lifted them both in the air by their neck like it was nothing.

"I don't ask again." Lucifer threatened, shifting his eyes from brown to red, showing them the flames of Hell.

"It's all right, Lucifer. We got them." Came a familiar voice. It was Daniel with the rest of the LAPD. He shifted his eyes to the brown ones before he turned around. Throwing the men in front of Daniel's feet.

"Please, arrest us!" Ryan said crying like a child. This wasn't the first time Daniel saw Big men crying like a child with one look from Lucifer. He never understood, he really likes his devil face, perhaps he was a bit biased but still...

"Where are they?" Dan asked sternly.

"On the first floor, the second door," Jose said with a trembling voice, both men had wet themselves.

"Bring them away, I will go look for them with Lucifer. Stay here to ensure that no others escape." Daniel ordered, he was glad that he was a full detective again.

They both walked the stairs, Daniel, more carefully than Lucifer but that must be because no gun could kill him anymore not even with Chloe near him.

The second wooden door was splintered by one kick of Lucifer's feet. Daniel was aiming his gun towards the man near Tommy.

"Hands in the air if you know what's good for you. Step away from Tommy." Daniel said in fully cop mode. Bryan looked up and did what he was told.

Lucifer ran towards Tommy and crouched beside him, "Hey, we got you, buddy. We are going to bring you to the hospital."

Tommy looked up, "Blue bottle..." was the only thing he said before he closed his eyes and lost his consciousness right there in Lucifer's arms.

Lucifer's breathing grew heavy, his eyes grew cold when he looked towards the face of Bryan, "Time for punishment." He growled through his teeth.

Daniel stopped him, "He will get his punishment, Luce. Calm down. Untie the other one. I will call an ambulance."

"You're lucky for now, but I know where you are going so I will be patient and get my turn," Lucifer growled flashing with his eyes before he walked towards Jason, who was struggling against his ropes.

"No! no! That's not possible, please keep him away from me." Bryan trembled. Daniel smirked before he asked, "What did you give Tommy?"

He didn't see how Jason ran towards a blue bottle in the corner of the room and crouched beside him, "Come on, babe, don't leave me, drink, please. Don't leave me alone now."

Lucifer crouched beside Jason, seeing Tommy taking the product even in his unconscious state but he didn't wake up.

"Tommy come on." Jason cried but it was no use.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Jason had refused medical attention when the medics arrived minutes later, Lucifer placed his hand on Jason's shoulder, he was all about free will. "Come on let these people do there work," Lucifer said as gently as the devil could.

Jason looked up to him while he wiped his tears away, "Do you think that he will make it?" not really thinking about who he was talking too.

"Tommy is a fighter. You are Jason right?" The devil asked curiously while leading him outside, "We first need your statement and after that, I will drive you to the hospital myself." Lucifer said.

Jason nodded, he knew that the LAPD needed to do their work, "Yes, my name is Jason. I know first hand that Tommy is stubborn and a fighter. You… you know him?"

"I am sorry where are my manners, I am Lucifer Morningstar. Tommy would be starting to work for me this evening as a bouncer for my club Lux." The devil smiled charmingly.

"He told me a strange story about praying before he went out." Jason tried to hide that he was used to strange things.

"He was telling the truth, how do you think I found you guys?" Lucifer smirked while his boyfriend tapped him on the shoulder that the officers of missing persons were waiting for his statement. The devil smiled sweetly at him and nodded, "It seems that the missing person department needs to talk to you, I will wait for you with my boyfriend to drive you to the hospital."

"Thank you, Mr. Morningstar," Jason said still in disbelief that it was over. They were free. He hoped that they wouldn't be too late for Tommy.

Lucifer walked towards the police car where Dan was waiting for him, leaning against the hood of the car. They never talked about keeping their relationship a secret but Daniel wasn't planning on doing it because the male detective opened his arms to let Lucifer walk into his embrace. He knew that his devil had grown fond of his new bouncer.

Lucifer placed his forehead against his boyfriends' before he sank and placed his head on detective Espinosa's shoulder. Daniel smiled sadly caressing his boyfriend's hair. This wasn't his devil's usual behavior, "He will make it, babe." Dan whispered against Lucifer's neck before he placed a small kiss on his neck.

"I hope that I didn't fail him," Lucifer whispered sadly.

"Don't say that, star. You are the one who gave him a chance of survival. If he makes it it's thanks to you." Dan whispered back in an attempt to comfort him.

Lucifer sighed deeply before showing his brave face again, the face that was typical for Lucifer, he took his place beside Dan, taking the male detectives hand in his while intertwining his finger's with Dan's who looked up at his tall boyfriend and smiled, "I guess the secret is out now about us."

"I wasn't planning to hide my happiness with you." Lucifer smiled, "Everybody can know that the devil found his love."

They both had given their statements as truthful as possible, Dan was lucky that Lucifer's reputation for speaking into 'metaphors' was widespread in the different departments or he could visit Lucifer in the mental hospital for being honest of who or what he was.

"There he is," Lucifer said looking in the direction of the broad-shouldered, black-haired man who was walking towards them.

"I think you should go to the hospital for yourself too. I know you are worried about Tommy but I still don't think that it was a good idea for not going with the medics. You have lots of bruises." Dan said towards the young man.

"I will be fine, Mr…?" Jason said.

"Oh, this is Detective Daniel Espinosa, one of the best detectives of homicide, and my boyfriend will be going with us to the hospital." Lucifer jumped in eager to introduce the man as his love.

"You can call me Dan, everyone does except Lucifer." Dan smiled reaching out his hand, Jason took his hand weakly.

"I think you are right, Dan. You know medics are usually the hardest patients of all." Jason laughed, "I am Jason by the way."

"Those and devils." Dan quipped knowing how stubborn his boyfriend could be when he used to be hurt when saving Chloe yet again. It was strange but since Lucifer started his relationship with Daniel, he was back his immortal self. It seemed that he made himself vulnerable in Chloe's present when he was in love with her.

"Hello, there is only one me," Lucifer said faking to be offended.

"Thank God," Daniel quipped.

"Well I guess you can indeed thank Him, He is the one who threw me into Hell," Lucifer said seriously before stepping into the car. Daniel laughed taking his place behind the wheels. Jason took place in the back of the car.

"So Tommy didn't lie, you really are the actual devil?" Jason asked curiously.

Lucifer smirked, "Yes, I am."

"Shouldn't you be immortal? I sorry I heard what your boyfriend said." Jason asked confused.

"For earthly weapons, yes and I am again but there was a time when I wasn't in certain circumstances, but that's a long story," Lucifer said not smiling anymore. He had forgiven his working partner for her betrayal, for using his feelings against him but that didn't mean that he had forgotten. The feeling still hurt and made him insecure about Dan's feelings for him.

"Aren't you supposed to be afraid if you believe me?" Lucifer asked confused.

Jason shook his head, "Let's say that I have seen real monsters, enough to fill me a lifetime so you don't scare me. I trust Tommy's instinct and he told me not to be afraid." Jason explained without giving away their past. Lucifer didn't ask further Jason wasn't a criminal who was hiding some dark past. Tommy, on the other hand, was another story, his heart and soul were pure but he still couldn't help feeling certain darkness in him, a pang of certain guilt. He wanted the young man but he didn't use his mojo on random people, not anymore.

Jason was waiting in the waiting area of emergencies with Dan by his side, he saw that the detective was happy with his immortal boyfriend.

"How is it to know that everyone thinks your boyfriend is crazy or if they believe, him evil?" Jason suddenly asked.

Dan sighed, "We are used to people thinking he is crazy or as most people think is that he hides his past behind the devil persona. I wasn't afraid not even after seeing his other face which is hideous to look at but his appearance doesn't say what he is like. He may have made mistakes in the past but he never felt loved. He usually uses the face the break criminals, with a few exceptions down the road but they have accepted him after they had time to think about it. For most people, Lucifer is just an eccentric club owner who helps the LAPD."

"But he can be trusted? It's not that I don't believe Tommy but I don't know how they met or what made him trust Lucifer." Jason sighed.

"I don't know if it's my task to tell that story, I think you should ask Tommy when he wakes up. It's not much to worry about. Nothing illegal." Dan said as vaguely as possible, "All I can say is that there was an incident outside Lux, Lucifer's nightclub which brought them together and they became good friends in this short time."

"I understand thank you." Jason smiled before someone called his name it was time to get a check-up. Being a former ranger made them wary about testing blood, they didn't know how much was still visible in the blood.

Dan waited in the waiting area, he wasn't going to leave Jason on his own now. He was busy chatting with his boyfriend, who like could be expected had talked himself into Tommy's room. He didn't want to leave the room until Jason had the chance of visiting him.

A half an hour back Lucifer arrived at intensive care. He wasn't family of Tommy but that wasn't going to stop him.

He leaned against the desk, "Darling, could you bring me to Tommy Oliver's room?" Lucifer asked with his most charming smile.

"Are you family of the patient?" The nurse asked a bit shyly.

"Not by blood, but I am a friend who doesn't want him to wake up alone. I want to be with him until his boyfriend can sit with him. Please, darling, I know you want to let me in." Lucifer said flirting with the younger woman.

The nurse was lost by the magnetic powers of Lucifer, she smiled shyly and nodded, thank you, darling. Please there will be two other men on there way soon. Jason Lee Scott and detective Daniel Espinosa, be a sweetheart and let them with Tommy." Lucifer didn't stop with flirting.

"I… I can't do that." The woman couldn't keep his eyes off him. She was lost in those beautiful brown eyes and his handsome smile.

"Please, as a thank you, I will give you this, darling. That way you don't need to wait in line to enter my club Lux. For you and four friends." Lucifer smiled he knew, he would get his way.

"Alright, I will make an exception for you and the two gentlemen." The nurse smiled melting by the looks of him. He took the woman's hand and gave it a quick kiss, "Thank you beautiful." He said smiled.

"Patrick, lead this nice man to Tommy Oliver's room." The nurse said towards a slim man with red curly hair.

The man nodded, Lucifer winked before he followed the man. He felt his phone buzzing it was a text of his boyfriend.

'_Hi star, they just came and took Jason away to examine him. How is Tommy?'_

Lucifer waited until he was in Tommy's room and alone to answer him.

'_I just arrived in Tommy's room, he still out. I had to flirt my way inside but I managed to give you free pass too. I didn't do anything wrong if you are worried about it, baby.' _Lucifer answered.

'_I know you, my sweet star. I don't want to change you completely, as long as your body, heart, and soul is mine and mine alone.' _ Dan replied.

'_My detective being possessive. Lucifer likes." _ He had just sent the answer to his boyfriend when he heard a little groan.

Tommy's eyes opened slowly looking around him in confusion, "What happened? Where am I?"

"You are safe now, Tommy," Lucifer said now standing next to his bed.

Tommy smiled with hearing that familiar voice of his new friend. It was only then that he noticed that it was only Lucifer who was in the room with him. His face became pale, "Jason?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Jason is alright, Tommy. We finally convinced him to let a doctor take a look at him. He will be here soon." Lucifer said gently.

"So he is alive?" Tommy asked with a hoarse voice.

Lucifer nodded, "of course he is, Daniel is with him now. Now let me get a nurse so that they can see if everything is alright with you. I will deliver the good news to others."

So Lucifer called in the nurse to let them know that Tommy was awake at the same time he slipped out of the room to give the nurses and doctor some privacy. He took his phone and started texting his boyfriend.

"_Tell Jason that Tommy is fine and awake. He will be expecting a reunion soon." _Lucifer received an answer rather quickly. That wasn't unusual if you knew that Dan was waiting for his boyfriend to update about the situation.

"_Jason just arrived back from his own examination and is dying to see Tommy back. He was rather lucky a few broken ribs but nothing a few months rest wouldn't heal. I see you soon my star." _

Lucifer smiled at Daniel's chosen nickname for him. He shook his head but couldn't help but reply, "_That's good to know. I rather like being your star although I hope it isn't just any star. I don't know about Tommy's condition the doctor is with him now. If you are on your way I will be waiting for you to walk to his room together. X your morning star." _

"_You are my brightest star that lights up the dark night sky. I love you Lucifer." _ Dan replied before putting his phone away. He was going to show him just how much he loved the man.

It took only about five minutes to walk from the emergencies to where Lucifer was waiting for them. Jason walked as quick as his ribs and bruises let him. He had refused to be brought to Tommy in a wheelchair. He was earth's first leader of the Power Rangers for crying out loud.

"Where is he?" Jason asked the moment he saw Lucifer drinking from his flask.

"I will bring you to him the moment the doctor is out of the room. Don't worry I made sure you could see him." Lucifer said towards Jason while putting away his scotch.

"Really, Lucifer, drinking in the hospital?" Dan asked a bit irritated with his boyfriend.

"Why the hell not, it's not that I am that easily drunk, celestial metabolism remember." Lucifer smiled.

Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head. He wanted to reply but was stopped when the doctor walked towards them, "I can let only one of you with him and just for a few minutes. He still needs his rest.

"You go we will wait here for you," Dan said gently

"Yes, Jason you need your rest too. Why don't you stay at the penthouse with us until you are healed? You can use Tommy's room to sleep in. Why don't you both come with me." Not saying that he could use some company.

"I will stay with you, star." Dan smiled he could read between the lines of his boyfriend by now, hearing what he didn't want to say out loud.

Jason smiled, "Thank you because, to be honest, I don't want to be alone right now." He followed the doctor to Tommy's room.

Jason smiled sadly when he entered the room and chocolate eyes met his dark brown ones.

"Welcome back, tiger." Jason said while he walked towards the side of the bed and took Tommy's hands in his, "How are you feeling?"

"I am glad to see you Rexy. I'm fine, just feeling a bit tired. How are you feeling?" Tommy said with a hoarse voice.

"I was lucky, most are bruises the only thing that hurts like hell are my broken ribs," Jason answered shyly.

Tommy swallowed, "What is going to happen now, you know… with us?"

Jason squeezed Tommy's hand, "I have no job for the moment and I just got a proposition to stay with Lucifer, he said I could sleep in your room as long as I need while I am healing. Maybe I will look for a job here and maybe we… we can try building a life together."

"You should take that offer. Lucifer may be the devil, Jase but he is nothing like people say. He is a wonderful man, to be honest, it should have been my first night of work, tonight. I started a job as a bouncer in his nightclub." Tommy said with a tired tone in his voice.

Jason took a hold of his ribcage and leaned over as far as he could, Tommy pulled himself up until their lips touched for their first kiss, breaking apart when the nurse entered.

"I am sorry young man but your boyfriend needs some rest now." The nurse smiled towards Jason.

The first former red ranger nodded, "I will take the offer. I want to try to see where the road leads us together." before leaving the room. He was officially a couple with the man who stole his heart all those years ago.

About an hour later Jason was resting on Lucifer's Italian leather couch. Lucifer himself would have been playing the piano, that always calmed him down after days like today.

He respected the fact that Jason's last couple of days had been worse so he did the next best thing. He took a top-shelf bottle of scotch and walked to his balcony.

Dan had brought them here about half an hour ago. He had promised to come back but needed some things from his apartment. Lucifer had given his credit card to his boyfriend and had asked for Chinese take out. Nobody was in the mood for any cooking, not even the devil himself.

The devil had shown Jason the room he would be sharing with Tommy. He never told him that Tommy had only used this room to recover and that the young man that was still in the hospital had been sleeping with him.

That was something that was out of the question now. Not because Lucifer didn't want to but he knew most humans didn't like sharing and he wasn't going to jeopardize his relationship with Dan until he knew how his boyfriend thought about inviting other humans into their bed. Lucifer could be faithful and have a one human relationship but he also wanted Dan to know that if he ever felt another desire he could talk to him. His boyfriend needed to know that there was no shame when it came to sexual desires with him.

He sighed and took a drink from his scotch when he heard the sound of the elevator and his name-calling from a familiar voice. A voice he loved so much.

"I will be right there, love. You can wake our guest up and I will set the table in the kitchen." Lucifer responded to the voice of his boyfriend.

He swallowed the content of his glass and walked to the kitchen taking the Chinese take out that was standing on the bar with him to the kitchen.

Dan walked to the couch were Jason was sleeping now, he placed his hand on the man's shoulder. He knew why Lucifer had asked him to do it. It looked like he was okay to be near the devil but he didn't want to risk more injuries because he was startled to hard.

"Jason, wake up man," Dan said while he shook the young man's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry I must have fallen asleep," Jason said sleepily.

"Don't apologize, you had been through some rough days. Lucifer was afraid that if he would wake you, you would startle to hard and cause you more pain." Dan explained.

Jason grabbed his ribcage while he tried to get up, "Why would I startle harder when he would wake me up?"

Dan sighed and placed himself next to Jason, "You need to know that Lucifer is more sensitive of reactions about who or what he is then he let out. Especially if the person doesn't deserve to be afraid of him."

Jason looked at him in confusion, "He has done nothing to let me fear him. Yes, I was shocked to know that the devil existed but I have seen real evil in my life and he isn't evil. I told him I was fine with it."

"Yeah well, his best friend, my ex-wife told him that she was fine too, she even wanted to date him but in the end she was still afraid and used his feelings against him, trying to force him back to hell with a poison and a crazy priest. They are friends again but it left a wound inside him."

"That's bad, he seems like a good man or angel or whatever he is. Not many people would have taken me in just because they know Tommy." Jason said, he knew he had more ways to confirm the fact that he wasn't scared but he took a vow once never to reveal his identity as a ranger. He tried to keep himself to that vow even now that his ranger days were over.

"Come on, I brought Chinese, Lucifer is already in the kitchen." Dan smiled his gut told him that there was something he wasn't telling them but he trusted Lucifer with his life. The devil had a gut feeling for evil.

Jason had thanked Lucifer and Dan for everything but he wanted to go to bed early. The fact that he was safe made him sleepy. They both nodded and waited until Jason was out of sight before Dan placed himself in Lucifer's lap.

He wrapped his arms around the devil's neck before leaning in and letting his lips touch Lucifer's lip. It didn't take long before the kiss grew more hungry and passionate.

They both looked at each other in the eyes from the moment that they needed to come for air. Lucifer didn't only see the love in those pretty blue eyes but also lust.

Dan couldn't help himself and started to kiss Lucifer's strong neck, which the devil stretched to give his boyfriend better access.

"Are you sure you want this?" Lucifer whispered his voice husky.

Dan leaned back, this was the moment. It was now or never, "There is even more that I want Lucifer. I want to make love to my devil."

Lucifer looked confused at his boyfriend, "You don't mean that you want to make love to…"

Dan smiled with lust in his eyes, that was exactly what he wanted and Lucifer saw it without the need for words. The male detective stood up and pulled him to a quiet corner of the balcony before smashing his lips on Lucifer's again, "shift for me star, let me show you just how much I love you." Dan whispered to his boyfriend who stood with his back against the wall.

This made Lucifer groan and flipped Dan, the male detective stood now with his back against the wall. He shifted in his devil form. Lucifer knew he had not as much control in this form but he would never hurt his boyfriend. So he attacked Dan's neck with his lips.

Dan stretched his neck before he felt his shirt being pulled from his body and the raw scarred lips followed the trail to his collarbone towards his nipples while he pulled Dan's pants and boxers of.

Dan was breathing heavily, he didn't need to worry to rip Lucifer's shirt off because it was ripped apart from the moment that he had shifted. He was so much more muscular in this form.

He trailed him over his scarred back, careful that he didn't hurt himself at the spiky bones on Lucifer's spine until he felt his muscular ass. That was earned with a deep growl from his celestial boyfriend. He wanted to dig his nails in that ass and undid the fabric from the devil's pants and briefs that stopped him from doing so.

They were both but naked on his balcony by now. Lucifer trailed further down and took Dan's dick in his mouth, inch by inch. With the experience Lucifer had, he could easily take every inch of his boyfriend's large member into his mouth. He curled his tongue around the shaft taking him out again caressing the head with his tongue.

Dan caressed the devil's burned skull while moaning his name. This was even better than he had ever dreamed about, not that he would admit it but he had dreamed about having sex with Lucifer even before he knew he was the devil.

Dan felt a hand playing with his balls that brought the male detective over the edge the first time. The devil swallowed every bit of seed Dan spilled into his mouth, "Take me Lucifer please."

"Let's continue this in the bedroom," Lucifer responded with a much deeper voice before lifting Dan, the latter locked his ankles behind his boyfriend's waist taking him to the bedroom using the balcony.

The devil placed his boyfriend on the bed before placing himself next to his boyfriend. Dan pulled the devil in a hungry kiss while Lucifer found the tightness he was looking for. Carefully he entered the hot channel with one finger not to do any damage with this form and started stroking Dan's prostate.

Dan closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his devil's master fingerwork. Soon Dan was relaxed enough to let Lucifer enter two and even three fingers.

"Please, Lucifer I want you so badly," Dan whispered huskily not knowing that Jason was awake and was looking for something to drink. The sounds out of the bedroom draw his attention but instead of being disgusted or afraid of Lucifer's demonic form he found it a turn on.

Jason started to caress the bulge in his pants, biting his under lip. Dan noticed Jason state and instead of being ashamed, he winked at the young man before throwing his legs over Lucifer's scarred shoulders.

Lucifer entered him carefully and slowly. Dan closed his eyes he was enjoying his boyfriend's enormous dick inside his tight channel. The devil started to move slowly hitting all the right spots while Jason watched them together stroking his own member.

Dan climaxed for a third time this time taking not only the devil with him spilling his seed but also the man who watched the whole thing.

"If you wanted to watch so badly you could easily have taken the comfortable chair here in my room." Lucifer smiled this was the ultimate proof that Jason wasn't afraid of him. Deep inside he was confused but he wouldn't let Jason notice it.

"I am sorry I just couldn't stop watching this and it kind of turned me on." Jason said shyly, "You two are so hot together."

"In this house, there is nothing to be ashamed of because I noticed my love didn't mind it either." Lucifer smiled before shifting back into his human form.

"It took a lot of energy out of me though. I think I will go back to my room now." Jason said still a bit shyly. He needed to change his sweat pants because he spilled his seed inside it. The young man took a bottle of water and walked back to his room to take a shower and go to get some rest again. He knew he was about to dream of what he had seen.

Lucifer took his place next to Dan in bed and pulled his lover into his side. Dan's head resting on his chest. Enjoying the extra warm body heat of his boyfriend, "Thank you for giving this to me Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled and sighed happily, "No, thank you for loving all of me. I love you, Daniel."

"I love you too, Luce," Dan whispered in a smile. This was indeed the best evening of his life.

That's the way they fell asleep, legs intertwined with each other. Daniel's head resting on Lucifer's chest. The devil had covered them both with his wings during the night. This was all the devil needed right now.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Ryan had gladly confessed the murder on Jack Rankin because Jack Rankin's boyfriend was the nephew of one of his recruits. The one who had to prove himself before Bryan.

All because he was scared to death of one man or being, detective Daniel Espinoza's boyfriend and his ex-wife's partner, Lucifer Morningstar.

It took Jason only a month to heal from his bruises and broken ribs. It was much quicker than most people, something that came from a spark he still felt inside him, the spark from his life as a Power Ranger.

The same went for Tommy even more so because The Morphin Grid had never really left him. He still was the legend among all the teams.

Lucifer had held his word during those months like he always did. They had the opportunity to fully heal from their wounds while staying in the penthouse. That made the friendship between the couples a close one.

Tommy stood on the balcony one day with Jason by his side. He received a letter from prison. His half brother Bryan wanted to talk to him. Lucifer came on the balcony behind them Dan had been at work but there was no new case so his assistance wasn't needed.

"You boys alright?" Lucifer asked while walking behind him with 3 glasses and a bottle of his best scotch.

"I received a letter from my half-brother. He wants to meet with me." Tommy sighed deeply.

"Are you planning to meet him?" Jason asked curiously.

Tommy looked at the letter again it was a little note that asked for a chance to explain because the danger wasn't over yet. He wanted to clear his conscience. Meeting a celestial being and especially the first fallen one could do that to a human now that it was clear that Hell was real.

"Give him a chance to see what he is talking about. I can go with you if you want." Lucifer said he didn't like the fact that they weren't out of danger yet.

"Do you want me to come too?" Jason asked gently.

"That's not necessary, Rexy. I will be perfectly safe. The prison allows only two people visiting and I have a feeling I will be safer with an immortal being by my side." Tommy said smiling a bit, "But I will call you as soon as we are back out of the prison, alright?"

Jason nodded. He understood where Tommy was coming from. Even though it was a prison, he would indeed be safer with the lord of Hell by his side.

It was a twenty-minute drive reduced to fifteen minutes with Lucifer behind the wheel.

Lucifer stood behind Tommy who was sitting in front of the big plastic screen when Bryan walked in. He swallowed a few times when he noticed that his brother was in the company of the object of his recent nightmares. Nightmares he couldn't tell a soul if he didn't want to be declared insane.

Tommy's half brother took the phone from the handle, "I am glad you came but did you have to bring your guardian devil?"

"You would have done the same thing if you were in my place. He won't harm you as long as you won't try something. Not that you would be able too. Now speak before I let him pull it out of you." Tommy said sternly.

"Tommy you are still in danger. The fact that we knew where you were was because there is a someone of Ryan's crew inside of Lux working as a bouncer. My time here made me see that what Ryan and his crew did was wrong. It made me hope that when I can get a second chance to be a brother to you." Bryan said with a sad tone in his voice.

Tommy thought for a moment, "How badly do you want to stay in contact with me?"

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked a little confused.

"I have a feeling that your regret is genuine but I want to be sure," Tommy said in what his fellow rangers would call his leader's voice.

"I can't blame you but what can I do to prove to you that I am not lying?" Bryan asked still confused. How the Hell was he going to do that.

"It's pretty simple though. You are going to talk to my guardian devil who is standing behind me. Oh and you are going to tell me who the insider is." Tommy said still in his leader tone. The tone that earned the respect from every ranger out there.

"Can't we just say that I give you the name of the man on the inside?" Bryan asked he didn't want to have anything to do with the being that was standing behind Tommy.

"These are my terms." Tommy said in a serious tone of voice, "or do you have something to hide?"

Bryan sighed, he didn't have anything to hide at all but the prospect of talking to Lucifer scared him.

"Alright, but don't leave me alone with him," Bryan said with fear in his voice.

"He won't harm you as long as you don't harm the ones he cares about," Tommy said as gentle as possible. He wasn't one to hold grudges, he had been on the wrong side. It was out of his control but still, he received his second chance. He just wants to be sure to be letting him into his life.

Bryan nodded before Tommy stood up and made a place for Lucifer to talk to the former ranger commander's half brother.

"Hello, Bryan." Lucifer leaned his head towards the left while looking at the man on the other side of the glass.

"Hi." was the only response but Lucifer could hear the shiver in his voice.

"Well, what is it that you desire?" Lucifer asked pulling Bryan in a sort of a trance while looking him straight in the eyes.

"I want to prove that I want a second chance, I want to get to know my real family for real now before believing someone else tales. I want forgiveness." Bryan said without thinking about what he was saying.

"Don't forget to ask who the insider is," Tommy whispered from behind him.

"So if I can follow you there is someone in my crew who gave you information about Tommy? Who is it?" Lucifer asked still using his mojo.

"I only know that his name is Jake and that he is a bouncer in your club, sir," Bryan said

"This wasn't too hard now was it?" Lucifer smirked letting Bryan out of his trance before giving his place back to Tommy.

"I will give you a second chance but I warn you don't double-cross me," Tommy warned the man before he and Lucifer left the prison facility, Lucifer had a bouncer to throw out and he already had someone in mind who could replace the man.

Jason was happy to start a job as a bouncer in Los Angeles's most famous nightclub. It was a dream working beside Tommy. Lucifer waited for Jake to arrive before calling him into his office.

Jake looked nervous when the boss called you into the office was never a good sign. Especially from the moment, he saw the look on Lucifer's face, he looked all but happy. Tommy stood beside him on one side, Donald the head bouncer stood on the other side. Next Tommy stood a dark-haired man, he had a feeling that he was connected with Tommy one way or another because he had seen the man a few times when he was healing in the Penthouse on the top floor.

Lucifer's elbows were leaning on his desk, his fingers intertwined with each other. His mouth hiding behind his hands but the bouncer could see at the man's eyes that his boss was pissed.

"You have one chance, Jake. Is there something you forget to mention the last couple of months?" Lucifer's voice was controlled but angry.

"No, sir." For the untrained ear, he sounded sure of himself but the devil's ears could hear more.

Lucifer slammed his hands on his desk, "Don't lie to me, Jake. I know that you gave Ryan information about Tommy's whereabouts."

"Was it worth the money?" Lucifer asked coldly keeping himself in as much control as he could.

"It would have been as long as nobody knew," Jake said without any regret.

"Too bad I found out isn't it." Lucifer said, "I don't want to see your face in my club ever again. Oh, and I will make sure that you won't find a job in this business." Lucifer said dangerously calm.

"Donald, show him the door and show the new bouncers around will you." Lucifer smirked, "Oh, and Jake, if something happens to my new guys or if my club gets a bad reputation I know where to find you."

Jake didn't say a thing. He had seen enough strange things in this club and he had underestimated his now ex-boss once, he wasn't going to make that mistake ever again.

Tommy and Jason were happy with their new job as a bouncer, even happier when Lucifer suggested renting the apartment below the penthouse to them.

The two couples became good friends of each other. Tommy visited Bryan once a week in prison. Jason went with him after hearing that he had passed the devil's test.

Dan and Lucifer were happy together. Dan even found it a turn on to have a guest in their bed from time to time. They did make a promise to each other that they would only invite a guest in their bed, in other words, they were a package deal.

The end

AN/ On AO3 I have a bonus one-shot for the people who want to read a foursome.


End file.
